


Marked

by eeyore9990



Series: Mating Games Weekly Entries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Secondary wolf characteristics-claws, Shameless Smut, needy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mating Games Week 3 Challenge: The Non-Penetrative Challenge</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Do you know," Derek said, "if we had sex every day for a year, we'd never get through everything I want to do with you. But this? I've thought about this so many times. Sliding my dick over your skin, marking you with my scent, as <b>mine</b>."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mating Games Week 3 Challenge! The challenge was to write sex without penetration, so... this is what I came up with.
> 
> Go Team Alpha!

Sweat collected in the hollows of Stiles' back, dripped from his hairline, and beaded along his upper lip. His tongue swiped over his lips every few seconds, collecting it. His eyes squeezed shut, his blood rushing through him, making him flushed all over.

He was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

A tear slipped from between his lashes, slid achingly slow over the high arch of his cheek before splashing against the corner of his mouth. 

His breathing ratcheted up, short, bursting gasps of air that dried out his mouth. "Derek, _fuck!_ "

A light, tingling touch ghosted down his spine, scratching lightly over his skin in a razor-thin line, raising the hair on the back of his neck when it came to rest against the twitching, aching rim of his hole. A choked sob rolled up from his chest when he realized it was a claw. "Oh god! Please, _please_!"

When the claw moved away, Stiles wailed in dismay, only quieting when he felt Derek's chest pressing up against his back, sliding easily along his sweaty skin until their shoulders were flush against each other and his mouth was right there at Stiles' ear. 

"Shh." Derek breathed the sound over the sensitive places on Stiles' neck, goosebumps prickling across his body. "This isn't about you, remember?"

But it was. Oh god, it was, because every nerve ending in Stiles was alight, tuned in to Derek's slightest movement. The bed creaked, dipped, and Stiles rolled with it, boneless with want. 

The click of a cap, the bubbling squirt of lube, and the shush of slick skin sliding against dry had Stiles arching his back, thrusting his ass at Derek, who just laughed, the sound dark with humor. 

"You don't think I'm going to fuck you, do you? No, Stiles, your little ass can't take that again. Not tonight. It's still all puffy and swollen from earlier. I have to let it rest, heal up, so I can use it again tomorrow."

Stiles choked on a moan, Derek's words dripping into his ears and going straight to his cock, which twitched and pulsed out a drop of precome onto the sheets. His ass tightened involuntarily, stealing his breath when the low ache that had been lingering in the background of his consciousness bloomed into a dull throb of pain. But even _that_ made him harder, remembering the _pleasure-pain_ of Derek sliding into him for the first time. 

" _Derek_."

"Do you know," Derek said, "if we had sex every day for a year, we'd never get through everything I want to do with you. But this? I've thought about this so many times. Sliding my dick over your skin, marking you with my scent, as _mine._ "

Suiting word to deed, his dick slipped into the crease of Stiles' ass, rubbing all along it, the head glancing over Stiles' rim, soothing the ache while simultaneously making it worse. It was slick with lube, and Stiles let out a whine knowing that he'd missed seeing Derek's fingers wrapped around his cock, slicking it up until it was shiny and wet.

Derek's hands planted in the mattress on either side of Stiles, and he could see the way Derek's claws were growing from the tips. He bit his lip, rocking his hips up into Derek's downward thrusts, shivering with every pass of Derek's dick over the top of his crack. 

"Do it," he whispered, voice rough with want as he rutted mindlessly down into the sheets before hitching his hips back, tightening his ass cheeks to give Derek that extra bit of friction. "Get your scent all over me. Let everyone know I'm yours. Please, Derek, let them know I'm your bitch."

"Mine," Derek growled, the sound full of teeth and primal need. 

Some instinct had Stiles tipping his head to the side, stretching out the line of his throat, wordlessly begging for something more. When it came, when Derek's teeth sank into his skin, denting his flesh without breaking it, something just clicked, sliding into place.

Derek's come painted Stiles' ass cheeks, slid down his crack, dripped from his lower back and thighs. Even after Derek finished coming, he didn't stop moving, just kept rutting against Stiles, rubbing his scent all over Stiles. It was that thought, the thought that he was _marked_ , Derek's scent indelibly etched into his skin, that made Stiles' toes curl up as he came, shouting Derek's name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [the tumblr machine](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com).


End file.
